


Step into the Light

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dating, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Magic, Ravenclaw Stiles, first meeting AU, slytherin theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Theo is a cunning Slytherin who falls for Stiles despite all his Muggle tendencies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! xx

‘What I’m saying,’ Theo snapped, pressing his wand harder into Corey’s throat ‘is that I need to get into the Chamber of Secrets, and if you can’t help me solve the fucking riddle, then you’re going to tell me who can.’

Corey gulped, pressing himself further into the stone walls of the school ‘l-listen Theo, those riddles are impossible to solve, there’s a reason no one’s been down there in years-‘

Theo gritted his teeth ‘I know some of the most dangerous spells in the history of magic, and you’re not going to tell me the name of the smartest student in this school? Come on, Corey, you have access to all the records, you _know.’_ He smirked ‘all you have to do is tell me.’

Corey’s adams apple bobbed, and he nodded ‘he’s in the year below- you’re looking for…for…Stiles Stilinski.’

 

Theo Raeken was the Slytherin Prince, pure blood and well-raised, a brilliant spell master, with a winning smile and gorgeous hair. He strode through the halls like he owned them, his wand- which sat at a neat 12 inches, ash wood with a phoenix core in his pocket, his black robes with the green trims flared out behind him, and his gold pin- inherited from his late mother, of a coiled snake, moved restlessly on his lapel. 

He headed for the library.

It figured, the smartest student in the entire school would be a Ravenclaw. Theo was surprised he hadn’t heard the name before, not only was it unusual, but after some research, it would seem that many people knew the sixteen year old. The sorting hat hadn’t even touched his head before sorting him into the house for the clever, and Theo stepped into the library, eyes peeled. 

It was pouring with rain outside, so much so that it hit the windows of the school hard enough that it sounded as though the glass would crack. But still, the library was relatively empty, a few Gryffindor students were nestled in the corner, talking in hushed tones, but that wasn’t who Theo wanted. He looked around, and spotted in the farthest corners of the library, the flicker of a light.

He followed it, and peaked around the column, in a small secluded corner, was Stiles Stilinski. 

He was talking to an enchanted book that was placed on the floor, and was currently half way up a ladder, scanning through titles, still hidden by the shadows of the library.

The small square desk was covered with papers, and half a chocolate bar, and his wand.

Theo picked it up, it was thirteen and a half inches, ebony wood, with detailed flowers, and Theo couldn’t tell, but you could often get certain feelings- and he highly suspected a Unicorn Hair core.

‘I am just reminding you, Stiles,’ the book said ‘learning to fly a broom would be highly beneficial.’

‘And I’m just saying, Klaus, that I took the mandatory classes in first year, and never again.’ Stiles grumbled, picking out a heavy book, and coming down the ladder- he turned and froze upon seeing Theo, who twirled Stiles’ wand between his finger tips. 

‘You know, Stiles,’ Theo said quietly ‘I was raised to always carry your wand with you. You wear those robes for a reason, don’t you?’

‘I don’t need my wand.’ Stiles said confidently, raising his head ‘I prefer wand-less magic anyway.’ And he stuck out his hand, hissed _Accio_ and the wand flew into his grip. Theo’s eyebrows raised; impressed. So the kid was more than just book smart. He had talent. Obvious talent. 

‘Step into the light, Stiles, let me see you.’

Stiles sighed, but stepped forward, and Theo froze.

Holy shit, the kid was beautiful.

With messy dark hair, and amber eyes, and an upturned nose. Theo had been told Stiles was a half blood, but everything about him seemed pure blood. Seemed perfect and magical, there was the glint of magic in his eyes, and a cockiness in his lips.

‘Let me guess,’ Stiles sighed ‘you need my help. What is it? A test? A spell? A bully? I’ve heard it all before.’ He sat down in his seat, and set his wand back on the desk, looking up at Theo with a challenge in his raised eyebrow. 

Theo didn’t rise to it. Instead, he changed tact. Leaning down, arms spread to either side of the table ‘Actually, I’m here to ask you on a date.’

Stiles blanched ‘w-what?’

‘You know who I am, Stiles, don’t you?’

‘Of course. I make it my business to know everyone and everything about this school.’

‘Well I know about you. I’ve seen you,  I’ve watched you, clever little Ravenclaw, who stays here during the Christmas break. I want to take you on a date.’

Stiles pushed his eyebrows together, a small dent forming in his forehead ‘you want something.’

‘I do. A date.’

Stiles huffed a reluctant laugh, but nodded ‘alright then,’ he said, with the hint of a smile ‘a date. We’ll go fishing.’

Theo sneered ‘fishing? That’s a muggle thing to do.’

Stiles licked his lips and Theo was momentarily distracted. ‘So I guess you don’t want a date?’

Theo closed his eyes for a moment ‘fine. We’ll go fishing in the forbidden lake.’

 

It went around like wild fire.

Prince of Slytherin Theo Raeken was dating Genius of Ravenclaw Stiles Stilinski. 

They became something of a power couple in the space of a week. 

With Stiles making the dates more and more muggle like just to get Theo to snap, and Theo becoming more and more enamoured with every date, until Stiles too, tripped and fell in love.

‘I hate sitting here, Theo,’ Stiles whined, as they ate lunch in the great hall, Stiles at the Slytherin table ‘I don’t mean to stereotype or anything, but everyone here is _mean.’_

‘No one here is mean, Stiles, babe,’ Theo smiled warmly, but Stiles just hunched in on himself, and Theo sighed ‘fine, next time we’ll eat at your table,’

Stiles beamed radiantly. 

 

‘Stiles?’ Theo whispers, edging into his bedroom, to see Stiles on the bed, weeping ‘Stiles, baby? What’s wrong? What’s wrong?’ He knelt in front of his boy, capturing his wrists as Stiles sobbed ‘what’s wrong? Talk to me, talk to me.’

‘Did you just…’ Stiles shakes his head violently ‘was this whole thing a ploy to get into the chamber of secrets?’

Theo stiffens, and Stiles wails ‘no- no Stiles, I haven’t even thought about that since- Stiles- okay- okay- I admit that’s why I first approached you, but then we went fishing- and do you remember-‘ he cupped Stiles’ face desperately, tears running down his own now ‘and we caught that trout, and didn’t know what to do so we turned it into a cup? And we laughed, and you nearly capsized us?’ He smiled amidst the tears, and Stiles blubbered helplessly ‘Stiles, I…to be honest- I’d forgotten I ever wanted to go down there, because you make me so happy.’

‘Our entire relationship is based on a lie,’ Stiles sniffled, letting Theo wipe away his tears 

Theo kissed him gently ‘blame it on my annoying Slytherin nature?’

Stiles let out a watery laugh, and nodded shyly 

Theo hugged him ‘so we’re gonna be okay?’

‘Yeah, yeah we are. And you know something, Theo?’

‘What, babe?’

‘I’ve always wanted to know what’s down there too. How about we do it…together?’ And he linked their fingers.

Theo shook his head in wonder and awe ‘how are you even real?’

‘I’m not,’ Stiles nodded ‘you’ve imagined me for all this time.’

Theo chuckled fondly ‘I wanna go everywhere with you, Stiles,’

Stiles grinned and summoned his wand into his hand; ’then we best get started.’

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment! 
> 
> xxx


End file.
